The First Band
by keynote
Summary: School of Rock may have been the first band from Horace Green Prep. to make it to Battle of the Bands, but it wasn't the first band to be formed within its walls......
1. One

Disclaimer: I do not own SOR, but I do own everything not mentioned/seen/heard in the movie in this chapter.

The lights flickered a moment before the dark room was finally fully lighted. The wooden steps creaked under her weight as she made her way to the basement. The door was shut, the cork lining pinned up around the doorway.

She made the familiar path to her music room. Half of the basement was sealed off from the entrance hall for her music playing. That area held her guitars, keyboards, piano, recording equipment, filing cabinet of sheet music and songs for her band, equipment (amps, plugs, cords....), and her most recent and prized possession; her drums. This was also the area in which she and her band practiced.

The other half of the basement sealed off from the entrance hall was her karate area. She also used this area to work out in when she had time. The entire floor was matted and the only mirror in the entire room took up the whole front wall. Broken boards were heaped in a green recycling bin (the bin wasn't actually used for recycling) with fresh boards stacked neatly next to it. Targets and practice weapons lined the back wall, including: plastic knives, num-chucks (sp?), rolling sticks, wooden bars, and a pole. A plastic pressure point/attack dummy stood off to the right of this shelved wall, which she used for her techniques. A punching bag hung from her ceiling, a good ways into the room but leaving enough room for flips and such. A stack of extra mats lined the far right wall. Last, her belts hung around the room as decoration (her dad's idea).

As she entered the music room, she went straight for her favorite guitar: a purple Floyd Rose Redmond Model Five Electric. She picked it up and smiled. It had taken her forever to get the money to not only buy this particular one, but to set up the area for her band. After the show While You Were Out had come and done the karate area for her family, she had been inspired to have this done. Her parents didn't agree with it for a good while, but upon seeing how serious she was, they caved and helped chip in.

As she slipped the strap over her head and it came to a rest comfortably around her, she found her eyes roaming the room. They halted on a cleared area and she couldn't help but smile again. After begging and begging, her parents had paid for a Dance Dance Revolution Arcade Game for her. It came included with the software, two person playing capability, and it was in the style she liked: marks in the corners and middle rather than in the front, back, and on the sides. It was coming shortly, along with her mom's treadmill. Her parents had planned it like that.

She began to play a riff from "My Brain is Hanging Upside Down" by The Ramones. Somehow that song was best fitted for her mood. She had been out a week of school due to a stay in the hospital. She had been stressed out too much and her brain had shut down. She hadn't been able to think completely straight and she had lost important motor skills. She could move her hands and legs, but could not write, play music, or walk straight. She did, however, remember her friends, family, and who she was, which the doctors had said was a good thing. As a result, she was out in a week's time.

Her friend, Lauren, had called and told her that Miss. Dunham was out with a broken leg, and that her substitute seemed really cool. They had both liked Miss. Dunham when they had her last year, so naturally they kept up with her and visited her. When Lauren had told her the substitute's name, she had laughed. She couldn't help it, Schneebly was a funny last name.

As she nodded along with the song, she closed her eyes and gave all to her concentration. She let the Rock flow through her and consume her, taking momentary control of her mind. After all, once tonight was over she'd only be allowed to be consumed by school work. Tomorrow she went back to school, which meant back to Miss. Koonze, the 6th grade teacher that _no one_ liked.

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope this isn't real bad. It's my first try at a School of Rock fic, and I'm just going with an idea I had while watching the movie. If ya'll like this one, I might eventually post another idea I had. And don't worry, it gets more interesting in the next few chapters.

Also, if you'd like to read a 'you' styling of this fic, give me a shout in an email within the next few chapters, and you can tell me what character 'you'd' like to be.

Reviews are appreciated!!

--renee--


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I own Hailey, Remembrance, Margot, Stephanie, Emily, Kaidence, Lauren, and Amber. I also own the teachers (Miss. Koonze and Mr. Duncan), and Silence/Slip. I'll look over the chapter later and if I find anything I missed, I'll let ya know. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the school, Horace Green Preparatory, and it was as if she had never left. All of her friends greeted her, sweeping her into their conversations. Lauren and Amber were arguing over what drum set was better, electric or acoustic; Kaidence and Emily were gossiping about some cute 5th grade boys; and Margot, Hailey, Stephanie, and Remembrance were comparing bands.

As all nine of them entered their designated 6th grade homerooms (Hailey, Margot, Kaidence and Emily were in Mr. Duncan's), she smiled at the sight of her classmates. Everyone in their class got along relatively well, all thirteen students sharing at least one common interest. She smiled again as she looked over their 'performance chart.' She never much liked the thing, but couldn't help feeling a bit proud when she looked at it. She had no demerits, but her few and rare gold stars seemed to light up the black-inked "Ray" they were associated with.

She had taken her seat, next to Lauren and Stephanie, in front of Amber, and behind their 'class factotum' Michael Burgen, as Miss. Koonze walked in. She began to color in her nametag on the right-hand corner of her desk as the teacher called roll. She called out 'here' when her name was called, and she could feel the shocked look from her teacher. "Well, welcome back Miss. Ashlyn. It's good to see you back and well again."

Now that no one else was shocked at her presence again, she continued coloring in her nametag. She had drawn a Celtic knot bordering around it before she left, and now she felt the urge to add color to it. Even if the color was just black and blue.

As the usual math lesson started out their school day, she felt Lauren poke her in her side. She glanced over at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "Are we on for band practice today at your house after school?" she whispered.

Ray nodded and Lauren smiled. "I'll text Beth and Marcy during lunch, and we can pick up 'Lannah at her house. We can tell Mem and Hailey at music class. Sound good?" She gave her a thumbs-up, Lauren shaking her head with a silent laugh before returning her attention to the math lesson being taught on the board.

She, Lauren, Hailey, Remembrance, Alannah, Bethany and Marcy were all in a band called Silence. Or Slip, they weren't completely sure yet. Beth and Marcy went to a different school, Jefferson Middle School, and Alannah was homeschooled. They all met last year when they all convinced their parents to take them to Battle of the Bands. Since then they had become good friends and started their own band.

As excited as she was to see all her friends in her own grade, Ray was more looking forward to lunch. There, she'd be able to see her best friend, Katie, who happened to be in 5th.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I would like to say that what I have happening to Ray in this chapter is actually like something I once had. I made it a bit more extreme, seeing as how I only missedtwo days of school and didn't go to the hospital, but it was basically the same. Also, if you've read any of my other stories, you'd know I named one or possibly two Ray also. However, this is in honor of my one friend. I've been friends with her for a short time, but she's really cool. She's in I.C. right now because of an accident, and she loved playing Rock. So, yeah, just wanted to clear that up.

Hope ya'll review again, and I hope to see many more. Also, be sure to let me know if you'd be interested in a 'you' version.

--renee--


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Uh, same as last chapter I do believe.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally lunch, and Miss. Koonze was leading both her and Mr. Duncan's class down to lunch. Every other day they switched so the other could get some gradework done. Mr. Duncan's class wasn't just 6th graders, however. No, it was actually 4 kids of every grade that managed to score the highest on their assessment tests.

They reached the lunch area and waited to be dismissed. Ray saw Katie enter with Eleni and Michelle, two girls she knew to be her friends, and smiled briefly at her. After a careful scrutiny, Miss. Koonze let them go. She had to make sure they all looked presentable for, after all, they were the oldest (and smartest, in the case of Mr. Duncan's class) of Horace Green Preparatory.

Lauren and Emily walked in with Ray, saying their good-byes as they headed for the lunch line. In the meantime, Ray went to say hi to Katie. She walked up behind her and tapped her back. Katie spun around, smiling at Ray before excusing herself from her other friends.

"You're back! How are you feeling?" Katie asked. Ray smiled before explaining everything. She told her about her case, why she had it, and about the hospital. She had to take three pills, she explained in the morning for a month, two of those three at night as well.

"Well, at least you're back and _getting_ well. I'm sorry to hear that all that happened."

"No big deal. Would you like to sit with us today?" Ray asked her. Katie nodded and followed her to the lunch line.

Once they had their lunches, Ray led Katie to her table. "Guys, most of you know Katie. Katie, this is Margot, Stephanie, and Remembrance. You know the others." Katie smiled and said hi to them all.

Remembrance extended her hand and smiled. "You can call me Memory. It's shorter than Remembrance." Katie laughed and nodded, shaking her hand. She took a seat between Ray and Hailey, setting her lunch tray down.

"So, Katie, how's everything been with Mr. Schneebly?" Hailey asked. Of course, Hailey being one of those 'too-smart-for-their-own-good' people, she just had to ask.

Katie shrug and wound her spoon around in her mashed potatoes for a bit. "He has us call him Mr. S. Summer thinks it's because he can't spell his own last name." Stephanie and Margot laughed a bit at this. "And we started a class project today."

Everyone looked at her. They had never done any class projects when they were in 5th. They had done projects _for_ class, but never one project as an _entire_ class.

"What's the project?" Amber asked. Katie looked at them as if pondering on what to tell them.

"Come on, you can tell us," Kaidence said. "Even if it's supposed to be secret. You know you can trust us."

Katie sighed, then spilled. "Okay. He says it's called 'Rock Band.' It doesn't start until next quarter, but he thinks we should get a headstart. We weren't supposed to tell because if anyone finds out we started early, we'll be disqualified. Every school will be competing."

Lauren, Hailey, Remembrance, and Ray all looked at each other skeptically. "What's the prize?" Ray asked.

"He didn't say, only that a win would go on our permanent record."

The four band members laughed and received strange looks. Hailey placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Babe, hate to tell ya, but that ain't no class project." At Katie's confused look, Lauren elaborated.

"See, it's called Rock Band because that's what it is. And you're getting a headstart because he wants you to play Battle of the Bands. The other schools? They're the other bands."

Katie sat there, a bit stunned. Remembrance patted her back. "Don't worry, it's going to be fun. So what are you playing?"

Katie told them she was playing Bass, along with who all was playing what else. Ray remained pretty silent throughout lunch, and the rest of the day for that matter. It was nice being back and all, it was just going to take a bit for her to get back into the swing of things again after being gone for so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For anyone who cares, Rae (I spell her name differently in this story)is now out of I.C. She'll still be in for a good bit of time, but she's getting better. Thanks also to all who reviewed!

--renee--


	4. Four

Lauren, Hailey, Remembrance, and Ray were all walking to Ray's after school, taking the long route in hopes to arrive at the same time as Beth and Marcy. Beth and Marcy took a bus since they lived and went to school a good ways away from Horace Green, and so often arrived later than the rest of them. They also had to pick up Alannah since she hadn't been told about the practice.

They were laughing and joking around when Hailey spotted two boys watching them from the sidewalk on the other side of the street. They brushed it off as them just being two more people who gave them off looks and continued on. Ray then grabbed Lauren's drumsticks, seeing as how she had been playing with them as they walked, and spun them around between her fingers.

"Ray, you suck. I've been playing longer and you are still better at the tricks than I am," Lauren exclaimed.

She only smiled as she tossed them up and spun on her heel, turning and catching them before spinning them in her hands again. "Maybe so, Lauren, but you're the better player. Just remember that."

The girls began laughing again. Hailey turned to face her friends, walking backwards along the sidewalk. She began dancing and clapping her hands. Her friends clapped along with her and cheered, and to end it Hailey did three back handsprings into a backtuck.

"Yeah! That was awesome Hail! You're seriously getting good at that gymnastic stuff," Remembrance said. Hailey bowed and continued walking backwards. But as she went to turn around, she tripped over the step leading to Alannah's house, falling to the ground.

Her friends laughed, but made sure she was all right while doing so. Remembrance and Lauren gave her a hand up and she brushed herself off. She stretched out her back and winced, but it wasn't about her back. As soon as she finished cracking her back, she took a seat on the steps of the house. "You guys go and get her. I think I did something to my ankle."

Lauren stayed out with Hailey as Remembrance and Ray went to get their keyboardist. The door was unlocked, as it always was at this time of the day, so they walked in. They passed Alannah's older sister, who was currently making-out with her boyfriend on the couch, and made their way to the stairs. Remembrance called out a 'hey Jenn' before following Ray up the stairs, knowing full well that she hadn't been heard.

Ray, Alannah, and Remembrance met up with Lauren and Hailey outside Alannah's house. As it turned out, Hailey had done something to her ankle, but she was able to get to Ray's house with some support. They got her down to the basement for the practice, but she had to sit and play her bass. Ray got her some ice to put on her ankle while she sat, which proved to be a bit of an awkward positioning for Hailey.

They began to warm-up and practice some while they waited for Marcy and Beth. Remembrance played back-up electric guitar, Lauren played drums, Alannah played the keyboard, Hailey played bass, Ray played lead electric, and Marcy and Beth were singers. They decided they would start with AC/DC's "It's A Long Way To The Top If You Want To Rock And Roll" for the time being.

As they warmed up their instruments, Hailey called out Ray. She asked if she could call her mom and have her come a little early. She explained that she was getting to be a bit uncomfortable, and that her ankle was starting to burn. She nodded and retrieved her cordless for her.

Shortly after Hailey hung up, they studio door opened and in walked Marcy, Beth, and Thomas. Thomas Doenn was Marcy's older brother, and Hailey and Remembrance liked him. As in crushed on him. And he knew it.

"All right! Let's get started, shall we?" Thomas said. He smiled and walked over to the recording equipment. Beth, however, noticed Hailey's general discomfort and stranger than usual positioning.

"Hail, you okay?" Marcy and Thomas, the only other two who hadn't seen what happened to her, turned to look at her. Beth moved to squat down next to her friend and placed a hand on her knee.

"I just hurt my ankle. My mom's on her way now. I'm pretty sure it's nothing, it just _really_ hurts." Beth nodded and stood back up, patting her friend on the shoulder. She helped Hailey with her ice pack before taking her spot next to Marcy at the center microphone. Thomas flipped some switches on the switchboard and waited. Once he gave the girls a thumbs-ub, they began the beginning cords of their song.

As they played "Left Behind" for Thomas to record, a knock sounded on the studio's door. Thomas sighed and signaled them to stop, shutting off the soundboard. The door opened and Hailey's mom walked in. She moved a bit further into the room and adjusted her arms. Hailey smiled at her mom and asked for help.

Alannah and Marcy moved to help her while Lauren helped to remove her bass. Hailey slipped her shoe back on and allowed Marcy to help her walk over to her mom. "Bye you guys! See you tomorrow," Hailey called as she left, now using her mother as a support.

"See ya Hail."

* * *

Well, that's pretty much it for now. It took longer to get this up than the other ones did, but I hope people are still reading. I also hope to see more reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it!

--renee--


End file.
